1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lithography. More particularly, the present invention relates to wavefront aberration measurement for purposes of SLM calibration in maskless lithography.
2. Related Art
Lithography is a process used to create features on the surface of substrates. Such substrates can include those used in the manufacture of flat panel displays (e.g., liquid crystal displays), circuit boards, various integrated circuits, and the like. A frequently used substrate for such applications is a semiconductor wafer or glass substrate. While this description is written in terms of a semiconductor wafer for illustrative purposes, one skilled in the art would recognize that this description also applies to other types of substrates known to those skilled in the art.
During lithography, a wafer, which is disposed on a wafer stage, is exposed to an image projected onto the surface of the wafer by exposure optics located within a lithography apparatus. While exposure optics are used in the case of photolithography, a different type of exposure apparatus can be used depending on the particular application. For example, x-ray, ion, electron, or photon lithography each can require a different exposure apparatus, as is known to those skilled in the art. The particular example of photolithography is discussed here for illustrative purposes only.
The projected image produces changes in the characteristics of a layer, for example photoresist, deposited on the surface of the wafer. These changes correspond to the features projected onto the wafer during exposure. Subsequent to exposure, the layer can be etched to produce a patterned layer. The pattern corresponds to those features projected onto the wafer during exposure. This patterned layer is then used to remove or further process exposed portions of underlying structural layers within the wafer, such as conductive, semiconductive, or insulative layers. This process is then repeated, together with other steps, until the desired features have been formed on the surface, or in various layers, of the wafer.
Step-and-scan technology works in conjunction with a projection optics system that has a narrow imaging slot. Rather than expose the entire wafer at one time, individual fields are scanned onto the wafer one at a time. This is accomplished by moving the wafer and reticle simultaneously such that the imaging slot is moved across the field during the scan. The wafer stage must then be asynchronously stepped between field exposures to allow multiple copies of the reticle pattern to be exposed over the wafer surface. In this manner, the quality of the image projected onto the wafer is maximized.
Conventional lithographic systems and methods form images on a semiconductor wafer. The system typically has a lithographic chamber that is designed to contain an apparatus that performs the process of image formation on the semiconductor wafer. The chamber can be designed to have different gas mixtures and grades of vacuum depending on the wavelength of light being used. A reticle is positioned inside the chamber. A beam of light is passed from an illumination source (located outside the system) through an optical system, an image outline on the reticle, and a second optical system before interacting with a semiconductor wafer.
A plurality of reticles are required to fabricate a device on the substrate. These reticles are becoming increasingly costly and time consuming to manufacture due to the feature sizes and the exacting tolerances required for small feature sizes. Also, a reticle can only be used for a certain period of time before being worn out. Further costs are routinely incurred if a reticle is not within a certain tolerance or when the reticle is damaged. Thus, the manufacture of wafers using reticles is becoming increasingly, and possibly prohibitively expensive.
In order to overcome these drawbacks, maskless (e.g., direct write, digital, etc.) lithography systems have been developed. The maskless system replaces a reticle with a spatial light modulator (SLM) (e.g., a digital pixel device (DMD), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a grating light valve (GLV) or the like). The SLM includes an array of active areas (e.g., tilting and/or pistoning mirrors or greytoning LCD array cells) that vary optical properties in a controlled fashion to form a desired pattern.
Conventional SLM-based writing systems (e.g., Micronic's Sigma 7000 series tools) use one SLM as the pattern generator. To achieve linewidth and line placement specifications, gray scaling is used. For analog SLMs, gray scaling is achieved by controlling mirror tilt angle (e.g., Micronic SLM) or polarization angle (e.g., LCD). For digital SLMs (e.g., TI DMD), gray scaling is achieved by numerous passes or pulses, where for each pass or pulse the pixel (micromirror) can be switched either ON or OFF (for a binary SLM, or some in-between state for other SLMs) depending on the level of gray desired. Because of the total area on the substrate to be printed, the spacing between active areas, the timing of light pulses, and the movement of the substrate, several passes of the substrate are required to expose all desired areas. This results in low throughput (number of pixels packed into an individual optical field/number of repeat passes required over the substrate) and increased time to fabricate devices. Furthermore, using only one SLM requires more pulses of light or more exposure time to increase gray scale. This can lead to unacceptably low levels of throughput.
Therefore, what is needed is a maskless lithography system and method that can expose all desired areas on a substrate for each pattern during only one pass of a substrate.